


Missing More Than Just Your Body

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: Drabble Meme [29]
Category: Hanson (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anthem Era, Apologies, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Bubble Bath, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Gay Male Character, Hair Washing, Haircuts, Husbands, M/M, Male Slash, Non-Famous Harry, Older Man/Younger Man, Post Mpreg, Romantic Gestures, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:31:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s called apologizing. It isn’t that hard.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing More Than Just Your Body

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ITZtigress3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ITZtigress3/gifts).



Zac rolled his eyes and shut down the computer at his desk with a sigh, almost dreading going home to Harry. Dreading the impending silent treatment he knew was coming as soon as he arrived because it had been that way for days. At least ever since Zac had made Harry mad.

"Zac?" Isaac asked softly and Zac turned his chair around to face his older brother. The only one left in the office besides him. Usually Taylor would still be here but today he had to leave early thanks to Louis being sick and it being his week to keep Dixie and he hadn't wanted to make a sick Louis watch his four month old daughter for too long.

"Yeah?" Zac asked his tone coming out harsh and the minute he watched Isaac flinch, he automatically regretted it. It wasn't like he had meant too but ever since Harry got mad and began to ignore him he took his mood out on unsuspecting bystanders.

Isaac seemed to hesitate for a bit before finally opening his mouth, "Are you okay?" he asked as he crossed his arms and examined Zac as if just looking at Zac would answer that. "Just for the past few days you have kind of been an asshole and no offense you are normally an asshole anyway but this is different."

Zac only slightly glared when Isaac said he was normally an asshole, mainly because he knew that was true. Typically he was an asshole and maybe this time he was worse.

"I'm fine I guess," Zac lied knowing he was anything but fine, not while his husband was ignoring him. Literally taking talking to Cora or anyone on a cell phone over him right now. Harry had even resorted to sleeping in the guest bedroom at the moment and Zac would never admit to Isaac that lack of sex was especially making him miserable and adding on to how much of an asshole he was.

"You guess?" Isaac questioned and Zac really hated the way Isaac was looking at him and really Isaac's whole demeanor with his crossed arms and pointed stare. He felt like a child in trouble with their dad.

Looking away from Isaac, Zac felt his cheeks getting hot, "I kind of made Harry mad at me."

"Oh?" Isaac muttered and Zac didn't even have to look at him to know he probably still looked the same.

"Yeah," Zac nodded his head slowly. "Sort of reacted badly to his new haircut. Told him I didn't like it and that I wish he hadn't cut it off because it was prettier when it was longer."

After admitting to that, Zac looked up at Isaac to see his expression had softened slightly but not much. "You really did that?"

Zac again nodded his head as his cheeks got even hotter, "I did," he sighed as he ran a hand through his hair which he had worn down today. "He's even taken to sleeping in our guest room at the moment, Isaac. I'm almost afraid he may ask for a divorce at any moment."

"I highly doubt he's going to divorce you over this," Isaac spoke sounding sure and Zac wished he could be as sure. "I think what you need to do to fix this though is really simple."

"And what would that be?" Zac questioned now wondering what exactly could be so simple that would fix all this mess he had started with words that had apparently hurt his husband.

"It's called apologizing," Isaac shrugged as if that would be so simple again. "It isn't that hard," he said with a shake of his head. "You hurt Harry's feelings and you just need to tell him you're sorry," he said as he finally stood from the chair. "Good luck on that Zac."

Going silent, Zac just watched as Isaac left the room and he waited awhile before standing up and leaving too.

He wanted to believe things were as easy as apologizing but he felt that wouldn't be the case. Not with how hurt Harry seemed. A simple I'm sorry wouldn't fix this and Zac really needed more advice which is why he'd probably drive himself over to Natalie and Nikki's place and try to get that advice. Maybe they'd be more helpful than Isaac was.

If not he was sure he could probably also try Eleanor and Avery and if worst came to worst then Gemma. But he wanted to leave Harry's sister out of it if so. He'd be afraid Gemma would just murder him if she knew the truth.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well I think everything is set," Nikki said as she came back into the living room after getting off the phone with Gemma for the second time in the past two hours. "Gems has Cora at her place and so you two will have the night alone. Did Natalie leave already to go to your house and get Harry out?"

Zac nodded his head at that, "He's going to suspect something is up," he said knowing Harry wasn't dumb. Gemma calling to volunteer to take Cora and now Natalie getting him out of the house. Harry would began to suspect something was off. "He's going to know I'm probably planning something."

"So what if he does," Nikki shrugged her shoulders as she looked down at Zac. "Do you want your husband to stay mad at you forever?"

"Well no," Zac stated as he shook his head. That was the thing he didn't want.

"Then shut up," Nikki said sternly as she locked eyes with Zac. "You probably made Harry feel unattractive by not liking his new look and you're going to have to woo him again. Show him how much you love him and do find him attractive. So get off your ass and let's go to your house to get things ready, yeah?"

Just giving Nikki a look, Zac stood up slowly, knowing if he didn't Nikki would probably get snappy again and he wasn't sure he liked a snappy Nikki.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Zac grumbled out as he followed her outside. Only parting with her so they could get in their respective cars.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chewing on his lip an hour later, Zac sat on the stairs at his house, waiting for Harry to come back. Natalie had texted him a few minutes ago to say they were almost home and now Zac was nervous about what Harry would think of the surprise he had planned. As well as a bit nervous that maybe it wouldn't work either.

But no, this had to work or he was out of options other than to keep on suffering with the silent treatment and Harry sleeping in the guest bedroom and Zac refused to do that.

Looking up when he heard the door open, Zac blushed because clearly he had been too lost in his thoughts to even hear a car in the drive way.

"Hey," Zac spoke softly as he watched Harry freeze in front of the door he had just shut. "I umm...there's a surprise for you upstairs," he told him as he did his best to smile. "From me though I did have some help from Nikki."

Harry just stared at Zac for a few seconds before silently walking towards the stairs and then going up, ignoring every word that Zac had spoken to him.

Heaving a sigh Zac stood from where he had been sitting and he followed behind Harry who if he knew still wasn't speaking.

When they made it upstairs he again watched as Harry froze at the site of a rose petal trail leading to their bathroom and when he turned to look at Zac questioningly, all Zac could do was smile again.

"Just follow it babe," Zac spoke though he was sure he'd again be met with silence by his husband even if right now at least Harry did acknowledge his presence.

Harry stayed silent as he looked away from Zac though he did take Zac's advice and followed the trail of rose petals to the bathroom, opening the door and stepping inside and once again Harry froze as the trail of rose petals continued until they reached the tub where there was a bubble bath waiting for Harry to get inside.

Again Harry just turned to face Zac with a questioning gaze and Zac had to look away from him.

"It's for you," Zac stated though he felt that much was obvious. "My way of saying I'm sorry for being an asshole about your haircut and...fuck I just want you to know how much I still love you Harry and how regardless of what I said about your hair I still find you attractive. Always will more than likely."

Harry heaved a tiny sigh at Zac's words before turning to face him fully, "If you're really sorry then show me," he stated as he began to undo the button down shirt he had on. "Help me get a bath and maybe just maybe I'll truly forgive you."

Zac chewed his lip wanting to make some joke about Harry being a drama queen but he knew deep down now probably wasn't the time. Not when things were semi fragile between them. 

"Okay," Zac finally spoke as he nodded his head, watching as Harry slipped out of his shirt and he couldn't help but let his eyes roam over Harry's body. It was so hard to believe that Harry had once been pregnant because he sure didn't look it now, thanks to how quickly he had gotten into shape after Cora's birth.

It was also a bit hard to believe that Harry wanted to have another baby now that Cora was a year old, though Zac still hadn't fully made up his mind on his own decision to have one. Mainly because he knew what Harry was like last time he had been pregnant.

Coming out of his thoughts after Harry had finished undressing, Zac moved closer to the tub as Harry slipped inside and once he was in, Zac dropped down to his knees by the edge of the tub.

"You can wash my hair," Harry told him and Zac knew from his tone there was no questioning or arguing back. Harry had made up his mind.

Nodding his head, Zac reached for the cup that was on the edge of the tub. The one they used when bathing Cora and washing her hair and he almost laughed, feeling like he was being a parent again but he didn't. Afraid of the wrath that would come if he did laugh.

Once he had some water in the cup, he slowly poured it over Harry's hair, hearing a soft sigh leave the other man's lips. Though Zac remained silent, repeating the action a second time before grabbing for the shampoo that was Harry's. Some peach scented shampoo he had got as a gift from Eleanor.

Opening the shampoo bottle, Zac got some shampoo on his hands, before moving and soaping up Harry's hair and again Harry let out a soft sigh.

"You like this?" Zac asked as he watched Harry's eyes fall shut as a look of contentment fell on his face as Zac soaped up his hair, scrubbing the scalp slightly.

Harry nodded his head slightly though he kept his eyes shut, "Always like having my hair played with," he answered his tone coming out lighter. "Feels so good when you scrub it too."

Zac couldn't help the smirk after hearing Harry's response, "Maybe I should do this more often then."

"Please," Harry said as he opened his eyes to look at Zac. "Just don't make it a habit that it's always when you need to apologize for messing up babe."

Laughing Zac moved his hands from Harry's hair as he reached for the cup again and he rinsed his hair off. "I'll try," he muttered out as he leaned in closer to kiss Harry's cheek before finishing up with rinsing Harry's hair and once he felt satisfied he moved away from the tub, standing up and going to wipe his hands off.

"You going to stay in for a bit longer?" Zac asked figuring that Harry would maybe want some time alone in the tub to just relax and enjoy the quite, especially since their was no thirteen month old little girl here needing attention from both of her daddies.

Harry nodded his head in response and at that, Zac slipped out of the bedroom, heading down to their room and as he went he really hoped that Harry slept in their room tonight because he really did miss sleeping beside his husband. Feeling Harry's warmth beside him and waking up to that adorable, sleepy face.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zac who had been reading a book as he laid on the bed in his and Harry's room, looked up as he heard the door open and he watched as Harry slipped inside, a towel hung securely to his waist.

"I think I'm a prune now," Harry laughed as he walked to a drawer and got a pair of boxers out. "Or at least I feel like one," he joked as he dropped the towel before stepping into his boxers and turning to face Zac. "I was also...umm...kind of wondering if you know I could sleep in here again."

Laughing softly Zac moved to lay the book down on the nightstand on his side of the bed, "You don't have to ask if you can sleep in your own room," he said as he shook his head, watching as a small smile appeared on Harry's lips and he walked to the bed slowly.

"It's your room so of course you can sleep in here," he sighed once Harry had slid into bed beside him, a smile still on his lips. "Kind of missed having you sleep in here anyway."

"Kind of missed sleeping in here," Harry spoke as he leaned in to leave a kiss on Zac's cheek before resting his head on Zac's shoulder. "But I just felt like maybe you didn't find me attractive or appealing and I didn't want you to sleep beside someone you no longer wanted in that way."

Frowning slightly, Zac moved his head to leave a light kiss on Harry's temple. "I'm always going to want you babe, regardless of how I feel about your hair styles."

"Promise?" Harry asked as he moved his eyes up to lock eyes with Zac.

"I promise," Zac told him as they locked eyes and he smiled some. "I love you so much and it's going to take more than a haircut for me to not want you. Remember that, please."

Harry just nodded his head softly as he yawned, "I think part of the issue was that I..I wasn't comfortable with my look at first too and so it just hurt when you didn't like it," he admitted sounding much smaller than he actually was. "But I had to get it cut because I was tired of Cora always pulling on it, which is something she did to mine more than she ever does to yours."

Zac couldn't help the laugh he let out as he pulled Harry a bit closer to him and again he left a kiss on Harry's temple. "You're beautiful baby," he told him reassuring him in case he still had issues. "Think I'm kind of liking the short hair anyway. Makes it easier when I want to kiss your neck or that spot behind your ear that really gets you going."

"You're awful," Harry laughed finally as he snuggled into Zac. "Always thinking about sex."

"What can I say?" Zac asked sheepishly before yawning himself. "It's one of the things I am good at."

Harry went silent at that for a bit before shaking his head, "You're better at being a husband and father actually," he smiled as he let his eyes fall shut. "Love the way you care for me and Cora so much."

Smiling as well, Zac fell silent for the longest time just watching Harry and when he was sure that Harry was asleep he moved to turn off the light quickly before snuggling up to Harry again, though it was after he did that, that he felt Harry move and let out a tiny sigh which made Zac open his eyes to find Harry looking at him.

"I love you Zac," Harry said before leaning in to peck at his lips briefly. 

"I love you too Harry," Zac smiled again as he closed his eyes and he was sure now Harry was the one watching him but he didn't mind it. Just like he didn't mind the lack of sex tonight. He was just happy that things were okay again between him and Harry.


End file.
